Sicily
The Sicilians have the power of Commerce. They replace the Nubians. Suggestions and spoilers As Sicily, you will be able to control its massive trade empire. The Power of Commerce also includes the ability to collect bonuses from rare resources without having a merchant to collect them. With rare resources can be a big advantage as some of their bonuses are as powerful as civ powers, the wise Sicilian player will invest in exploration of territory thoroughly to be able to collect these bonuses, just as how the Normans explored Europe for possibilities. What is more, your civilisation's ability to gather wealth is also enhanced, as you have access to a market and buying and selling from the start, allowing you to fine-tune your production better than other players without access to the 2 Economy upgrades required to do so. At the military level, Sicily's multicultural society and trade links with Egypt, Byzantium and Italy makes for an all-rounder, but with very few hard-hitters. The closest Sicily ever comes to this would be its Greek cavalry, but as with Venice this line is terminated at the end of the Castle Age. At the same time, you also have the hardier Muslim militia units, and a Castle Age infantry, the Rizico, which collects resources from fallen foes, but these units are not expected to turn the tide for you alone, and are probably better off as light raiders. On the seas, Sicily's multicultural heritage comes to be a boon again, as it can create the corsair line. The fusta is actually a sloop that comes in early, while the corsair, its upgrade, is the equivalent of a brig. Fustas and corsairs have the ability to collect resources from the enemy, and are thus raiders par excellence. Moreover since corsairs have no requirement for politics, the Sicilians may research Absolutism in order to create a well-rounded Imperial navy, consisting of its powerful light ship line, cheaper war cogs, siege ships and war galleys, the latter being the most powerful mainstream warship to be built.Sicily is thus a faction that can strike hard and fast, but will have to rely on its economy in order to outpace players with stronger units, such as Spanish infantry, French and Byzantine cavalry, or Asians with their hordes of infantry and cavalry. CtW guide Despite Sicily's strategic location in the Mediterranean, your tiny island nation is beset with potential enemies from all corners of the world. North like the Europeans, who could potentially strike at you either from Italy or from the outlying islands. To the east, the Byzantines, Hungarians and the Arabs hold sway — either faction could potentially be an aggressor. Your task would be to capture Apulia on the Italian mainland, and Sardinia to the west to forestall any Spanish or French moves onto your own mare nostrum. To make matters worse, the Pope will not excommunicate anyone who takes to the field against you, and this makes whatever threats against you all the worse: To the south lie two areas of interest: Africa and Malta. Malta is a strategic waypoint between all islands and the African coast — capture and fortify this base at all costs. Once you are ready, it will then be most expedient to take the prize: Jerusalem. Go eastward from Tripoli, across Egypt and the Sinai to take Jerusalem. Note that unlike most factions, the taking of Jerusalem by Sicily normally will not result in a holy war either by Muslims or Christians, However, taking Jerusalem would attract the jealousy of the Papacy, which has long sought to "liberate" Jerusalem and and taken pride in its place as "the umbillicus of the world". Vassalage That threat notwithstanding, you will have a stream of 10 tribute should you take the region. Additionally, Jerusalem will prevent most European nations from declaring war on you (with the exception of Russia, Byzantium and the Papal States), improve your attempts to create alliances (with the exception of the same) and allow you to make vassal-states out of all the following: *Sweden *Denmark *Portugal *Bohemia *Burgundy *Poland *Hungary *Wales *Scotland Of these, expect the Orthodox factions and Spain, Venice, the Papal States, England, the Holy Roman Empire and France to rebuff your offers of vassalage regardless their size. From Jerusalem, you will then be 2 regions away from the holiest shrine of all Islam: the Ka'aba. Normally, for Christians taking the Ka'aba means a declaration of war by all Muslims, but Sicily is immune to this effect. Storming its base in the Hejaz will not grant you tribute, yet it will also improve your relations with Muslim states (and Mongolia as well), and as long as you possess both Jerusalem and Mecca, you will then be able to create vassals out of the following: *Mongols *Turks *Moors *Saracens Keep in mind that the cost of vassalage is proportionate with the vassal's size, and that the vassalage treaty is only possible if you possess seven or more regions than your chosen target. Each vassal state surrenders its armies for your own use and provides a tribute income of +3 per turn. Additionally keep your eyes open: should you be defeated in combat, your largest vassal will break away. Example: you currently possess 3 vassals: Andalus with 5 territories, Burgundy with 6 territories and Mongolia with 10 territories. If you are defeated in battle once, Mongolia will break away first. The second defeat will result in Burgundy becoming independent, followed by Andalus on your third. Faction summary *Naval-based faction with the ability to train a variety of specialised units: cavalry for charging, and infantry and light ships for raiding, militia for filling in gaps where required. *Jack of All Trade, Yet Master of None — Sicily's unique units are the most mixed and varied of any other nation, allowing them advantages in their ability to develop different strategies. Enhanced light ships can be used to dominate the seas; having 2 heavy cavalry UUs, along with enhanced militia and light infantry, allows Sicily to field a reasonable military force. *Knight Watch — Sicily's unique lines after the Imperial Era are rather weak — the only unique units available are the Corsair and possibly the Ghazi militiaman. You will have to ensure that at this point you had acquired sufficient resources to train the chivalric orders to boost your military when on the march. *Muslim menace — Although it shares the same militia units with the Muslim civilisations, players should be wary that all is not as it seems: a Muslim player's ghuzat can be upgraded sufficiently to defeat Sicily (which as a Catholic lacks the technologies necessary) if their militia fight toe to toe. Leader names: Ruggiero, Ziyadatullah, Costanza, Asad ibn al-Furat, Pietro, Abu Abbas, Fernando, Al Qaim, Tancredi, Ismail, Guiglielmo Settlements: Monreale; Palermo; Catania; Campania; Bari; Brindisi; Amalfi; Cagliari; Crotone; Taranto; Marsa Allah; Eraclea; Gela; Modica; Cefalu; Enna; Ragusa; Trapani; Agrigento; Gaeta; Napoli; Salerno; Anzio; Siracusa; Benevento; Messina; Melfi; Erice; Taormina; Caccamo; Adrano; Castelvetrano; Bronte; Biancavilla; Niscemi; Aci Trezza; Porto Empedocle Best age(s):: Castle to Imperial History Although today the poorest part of the Republic of Italy, the relative poverty and reputation associated with the word "Sicily" belies the rich history and culture of the island. Early Sicily Sicily was first colonised by Greeks over the 6th and 5th centuries BC, before it then fell to Roman invaders in the 3rd century BC. They, in turn, were followed by Vandals, Ostrogoths, and Byzantines, who were in turn ousted by the Arabs. Sicily first made its debut under the Romans in 36 BC, after a costly 2-year siege that coincided with an epidemic in Syracuse. It was subsequently renamed "Triqueta" and would remain so until the end of the 3rd century AD, when it began facing invasions by Ostrogoth and Vandal fleets. The Romans retook it in 535 along with many other parts of southern Italy, and Sicily would well remain in Byzantine hands until 827. In that year, an Arab armada landed at Mazara on 17 June, and began a rolling campaign culminating in the middle of the 10th century. The Arabs and Sicily Efforts by Muslims to gain control of Sicily are numerous enough, throughout the pages of history, but many efforts were made by the Muslims to invade Sicily, but it was not until 827 that they finally obtained a foothold by taking Mazara on the western end of the island. The Aghlabid sultanate in Ifriqiyya, unable to tolerate Byzantine control of the seaways, and learning that Sicily was torn with internal strife, decided the moment was propitious for a full-scale attack. Unlike Spain, which fell like ripe fruit, the conquest of Sicily, after Mazara fell, took 75 years. But immigration and settlement on the land began almost immediately. The Aghlabids were succeeded by the Fatimids, who in turn gave way to the Kalbids. But the unique achievements of the period were not political, and are hardly mentioned in many works of historians. Under the Muslims, Sicily once more became a granary to the world, as it had been under the Romans, but the Arabs introduced many new exotic crops, such as oranges, and new irrigation techniques to grow them. These innovations, along with breaking up of the large estates and the redistribution of land, meant an end to the long years of economic and social depression. Sicily began to bloom. The revolution in agriculture generated a number of related industries, such as textiles, sugar manufacture, rope-making, matting, silk, and paper - the latter introduced to Europe by way of Sicily. The beautiful silks of Sicily became internationally known, and garments made of them were the prized possessions of both Muslim and Christian rulers, but economics and agriculture were not the only contributions of Islam to Sicily: its Muslim magnates also extended and beautified such cities as Messina, Syracuse, Sciacca, Mazara, and Castrogiovanni. But the finest was Palermo, called Al-Banurmu or simply al-Madina, "the City," which Ibn Jubair described in glowing terms: ::The capital is endowed with two gifts, splendor and wealth. It contains all the real and imagined beauty that anyone could wish. Splendor and grace adorn the piazzas and the countryside; the streets and highways are wide, and the eye is dazzled by the beauty of its situation. It is a city full of marvels, with buildings similar to those of Cordoba, built of limestone. A permanent stream of water from four springs runs through the city. There are so many mosques that they are impossible to count. Most of them also serve as schools. The eye is dazzled by all this splendor. Foundation of the modern Kingdom Yet, as rich as it was, the time of the Arabs in Sicily had come. The Normans, a race of Frenchified Vikings had a practice of leaving home to strike their own fate elsewhere. In 1066, a Norman, William the Bastard, killed a pretender to the English throne and would be crowned as William I Conqueror, monarch of the English. A Norman churchman of the 12th century would write the following of his forbears: ::Specially marked by cunning, despising their own inheritance in the hope of winning a greater, eager after both gain and dominion, given to imitation of all kinds, holding a certain mean between lavishness and greediness, that is, perhaps uniting, as they certainly did, these two seemingly opposite qualities. Their chief men were specially lavish through their desire of good report. They were, moreover, a race skillful in flattery, given to the study of eloquence, so that the very boys were orators, a race altogether unbridled unless held firmly down by the yoke of justice. They were enduring of toil, hunger, and cold whenever fortune laid it on them, given to hunting and hawking, delighting in the pleasure of horses, and of all the weapons and garb of war. Such were the men who would sail from the north to plunder and carve out the Byzantine provinces of southern Italy into inheritances for its children. Eventually, the Arabs would suffer the same fate as their Byzantine predecessors whom they had previously supplanted. At the end of the 11th century, The Norman adventurer Robert Guiscard seized the island for his brother, Roger Bosso, creating the so-called "County of Sicily". Roger of Bosso would take up the title of Roger I of Sicily, and would be the island's first ruler. He was then succeded by his son Simon, who in turn was succeded by his brother as Roger II. Roger II's reign would see the foundations of the modern Kingdom being placed by absorbing southern Italy up to the borders of Lazio by 1154. Despite having received the blessings of the Pope to conquer Sicily, the Norman counts of Sicily instead chose to leave their newly acquired Muslim subjects alone and even treated them well. Shipwrecked on the Straits of Messina in 1184 while returning from Mecca, Ibn Jubair took time to explore Palermo and noted that even the Christians spoke Arabic, that the government officials were still largely Muslim and that the heritage of some 200 previous years of Muslim rule of Sicily was still intact. The Kingdom in foreign hands Such a sunny episode was fated to end given the gloomy history of Europe, however, and Sicily eventually fell into the hands of House Hohenstaufen, then ruling as Holy Roman Emperors. Eventually their line in Sicily would go extinct, and the house was divided up between the Kingdom of Aragon in Spain and the House of Anjou, a line of French nobles. Duke Charles I would take Sicily along with Southern Italy, and lay claim successfully to its throne, establishing the Angevin dynasty. One of the first things that the latter two did was introduce feudalism to Sicily, which parcelled out land. This practice would eventually cause crop yields to fall, resulting in the island's economic decline. The next episode to follow was the expulsion of Muslims. Under the direct rule of the Holy Roman Empire, Muslims, who hitherto had formed part of the island's multicultural population, began to dwindle as more and more colonists from Italy were brought to the island. Eventually, after many bloody riots and insurrections, they moved to the mountains and then were deported to Calabria, never to be seen again. These complications, along with the fact that the Sicilians resented the new taxes and laws imposed on them, did nothing to improve the lot of the island. A revolt in 1282, the Sicilian Vespers, resulted in a mass slaughter of the French throughout the island. A new king was invited, and by the end of the 13th century, Sicily was effectively part of the House of Aragon, and would end up under Spanish rule by the end of the 15th century. The island was now separated from the rest of the kingdom, comprising Sardinia and the southern part of the Italian peninsula, and would not be combined again until several centuries later as the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. References *Belford B et al; Eyewitness Travel Guides: Italy (2005); Dorling Kindersley Ltd, London. *Saudi Aramco World magazine; Muslim Sicily. *IRSAP; History of Sicily (translated). Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Catholics